Not My Cup of Tea
by Poiz3n
Summary: Fuyuki is forced to live with her step mother and sister in Japan. She accidently runs into the host club, a certain host escorts her arouund the school, now she can't get him out of her mind. No to mention her toruble fitting in. HikaruxOC
1. From Today, you are a highschool student

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction that I've written and actually had the courage to submit! I hope that you will enjoy it and give me reviews! I dont really like bad reviews, but they are informative, but good reviews make me want to right more and they make me happy. :D**

**So, I do not own Ouran High school Host Club sadly.....but I do enjoy writing it in my own way ^~^, welp, thanks again for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

'My name is Kichö Fuyuki, I'm 15 years old, turning 16 in the summer. This is my first year of high school, the first year that decides the rest of my life.'

I marched up the velvet red stairs and began my personal tour of the gigantic school. I somehow lost track of my step sister, she was talking and walking so fast I couldn't keep up with her and took a wrong turn. Now I find myself walking around an unknown part of the school.

"This is hopeless, I'll never find my way out of here, it's too big!" I yelled at myself, my voice echoed loudly, maybe someone will hear it, and they'll come rescue me.

I heard no footsteps, just my own, my legs seemed to carry me without my permission, but I didn't care, maybe they know the way back to my crazy erratic step sister. But no, I was wrong, instead they stop me in front of two big beautiful doors, with a sign above them that read Music Room 3. This was an interesting find, I remember my step sister mentioning there was an old abandon music room, I wonder if this was it.

My hand, unknowingly, slid it's way onto the cool smooth metal door handle, I took a deep breath, hoping that the door was unlocked so I had somewhere to explore. As I turned the handle I let out a sigh of relief to feel the door was not locked, turning the handle all way I slowly eased the door open, and when I did, I was blinded by a bright light and the smell of rose petals blowing by my face overwhelmed me.

It took me a few seconds to recover and for my eyes to adjust but when they did, I saw 7 beautiful boys standing in the room. I could immediately feel my face get warm as I looked over each boy's face.

"Welcome!" They all had said in unison. "Hey, it's the new girl! What was her name Kyoya?", "Her name is Kichö Fuyuki, 15 years old, sign Gemini, first year, class A, she has a step sister that goes here." , "Ahhh so she's in the same class with us and Haruhi huh?"

A pair of red headed twins with the brightest eyes were talking about me to a guy I came to know as Kyoya, he had thin rimmed glasses and was constantly writing in a black book. I searched for the one named Haruhi, but he still wasn't pointed out to me. I wanted to talk, to say hi or something, but my mouth was so dry- "Hey how do you know so much about me!" I busted out yelling, okay maybe not THAT dry.

"Excuse them, they can be quite rude, you are indeed a new and beautiful face here, it seems, my princess, you have stumbled upon us on accident." The voice came from a handsome young blonde boy, he had grabbed my hand and kept leaning in closer. My face kept getting hotter and hotter, until I fell back and landed on my butt, that kind of hurt.

"You guys are so mean, give the girl some air, here, you okay miss?" A young man with a sort of girlish face had come over and offered his hand to me. "Thank you, do you mind telling me what this is?" I had asked the young man as he grabbed my hand and he helped pull me up.

"Oh, this? It's a host club, it's where the boys in this school who have too much time on their hands, spend it by entertaining girls who also have too much time on their hands, I'm Haruhi by the way, nice you meet you Fuyuki." Haruhi had said to me, he held out his hand to me and I took it again to shake it, but as I did, I noticed something.

"Haruhi, are you a girl?" It felt silly to ask, but there was just something odd about Haruhi, actually something that felt very familiar. "Why, yes, I am." Haruhi had calmly answered, glancing back at the others to see if they knew, it was obvious by their nervous and panicky expressions that they did. "Oh….so why are you here at the Host Club?" I had awaited for another answer to a silly question. "I like it here, I've made great friends" She replied with a small smile, I could tell she meant it.

"Miss Kichö, I'd appreciate it if you kept this under your hat please, we don't want things to get out of control." The one called Kyoya had said out of the blue, all of a sudden I felt nervous "Uh…yeah sure.."was all I could say, the guy kind of scared me.

"Fuyu-chan!!!!! Do you want to eat cake with me!?!" A loud and high voice had yelled in my direction, I practically jumped out of my skin. When I turned to see who the voice came from, my eyes landed on what I would mistake for a middle scholar. "Uh no thanks, I was just here for a tour of the school, I should actually get going, thank you though…" I quickly remembered why I was here.

"Well before you go, I'd like to give you introductions" Haruhi had addressed to me. Not being able to talk for a second time, I just quickly nodded.

"Okay, so the twins are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, you'll be having class with them as well as me, we're all first years, the little kid with the blonde hair is Haninodzuka Mitsukuni, but we all call him Honey, the tall guy next to him is Morinodzuka Takashi, but we call him Mori, they are both 3rd years, I know hard to believe Honey-sempai is one. Next you know Otori Kyoya, he's a 2nd year here, then last but not least is our boss, Suo Tamaki, also a 2nd year." Haruhi had said this all with a smile, I looked over each of them, getting a mental visual of each one.

I bowed in thanks and turned to the door, I was about to walk out when I thought, I don't know anything about the school, it'd be nice to have an escort. So I quickly turned back around "There is something I'd like to ask of all you, if you don't mind." I looked down, feeling my face get hot again. "Yes? What is it my princess? Anything!" The one called Tamaki said with a smile in his voice.

"Well, I was wondering, if I could borrow a host, you see, I'm so new, I got lost, it'd be nice to have someone escort me around…" I could feel my voice get quieter and quieter, I was still staring at the shiny tiled floor, till someone had put their hand under my chin and lifted my face to theirs, it was Tamaki. "You may choose whoever you please, we are at your service."

My mind went blank, my face felt like it was on fire, but I had to say something "O-okay.." Tamaki had backed away with a smile, I'm sure he was feeling pretty triumphant. They all stood in a line, waiting for me to make a choice, my mind still in such a fog I just pointed "Him!" was all I was able to say.

"Very good choice, Hikaru, you shall show the young miss a good time around the school. Have fun you two!" Tamaki had said as he shoved us out the door.

So I picked one of the twins, Hikaru was his name, he was very cute, but so was his brother, I just met them, so they were the same to me, I was feeling so nervous, so I stayed silent as he walked me through the long halls. "And in this building are the special classes, like arts and stuff" He would say once in a while, to act like I was interested I nodded now and again. But truth be told, my mind was somewhere else, I missed home, and I missed my dad, things were so different here, but I promised I'd try to fit in, and I wouldn't give my step mother a hard time.

"Hey, you listening?" Hikaru had snapped me out of my thoughts, I looked up at him, but when I saw him looking at me, my face got warm and I looked back down. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I apologized quickly, I didn't want to offend him. "Actually, I wasn't talking, I just wanted to see if you were listening, which I can see you weren't, and why do you keep looking away? My face is up here, not down there." He used such harsh words, he sounded like one of my teachers from middle school.

"I'm sorry, is this better?" I could feel my face burning as I looked up at him, looking in his golden eyes, he looked surprise, and when it seemed like hours have passed, he looked away and kept walking, did I do something wrong? Wasn't that what he wanted?

Trying not to lose this escort, I kept my head up and followed him silently "So what were you thinking about?" his question surprised me. "Excuse me?" was all I thought to say. "Earlier, I could tell you were in deep thought, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, well, I was thinking about-"

"FUYUKI! FUYUKI I FOUND YOU!" A voice I was pretty familiar with yelled my name.

"Well, miss, I guess this is where I leave you, see you around." Hikaru had said that, kissed my hand and was gone before I could say thank you.

"Fuyuki, I'm so sorry I left you! I'll make it up to you! I'll-"

"Amaiwa! It's okay! You don't have to do anything, I'm fine…" as I tried to calm down my step sister and convince her I was fine, I couldn't help but stare into the empty space where Hikaru disappeared.

"You met the Host Club!? Are you crazy!? Now I'm really sorry I left you!" Amaiwa was going on her rant, I knew I shouldn't have told her of my little encounter.

"Why? What's wrong with the Host Club? They seemed okay and nice to me." I sighed as I tried to get comfortable on my step sister's bed.

"Yeah, nice to you because you're a GIRL! They only are nice to girls, you should see half the girls at school, they act like the Host Club are gods." She huffed at me and plopped on the bed next to me.

"So your saying you've never had an interest in the Host Club?" I asked curiously, a sly smile appeared on my lips. When my step sister took a glance at my expression her cheeks flushed. Uh oh, I did it now.

"No!!! Never!!! Ever!!!! In a million years!!! Yes….." Amaiwa freaked out but finally admitted she had a thing for them once, but they became old news to her as she started her first year of high school. But I felt she was hiding more form me, I wanted to ask more.

"Now get out! Enough questions! Out out out!" before I had time to react Amaiwa had rolled me off the bed and I fell face first, when I got up I started being pelted with stuffed animals. "Okay okay! I'm out!" I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I had quickly closed the door behind me and rested my back against the door.

I couldn't help but think about that host that escorted me today, he was a bit rude, but caring at the same time. And the way he looked away when I looked at him….

'My name is Kichö Fuyuki, I'm 15 years old, turning 16 in the summer. It's my first year of high school, and tomorrow will be the first day that decides the rest of my life.'

* * *

**Okay, so obviously Fuyuki is interested in Hikaru, but he sister is telling her to stay away from the host club. Hm...I wonder what she is hiding.....well I guess you'll have to wait and see!!! Thanks again for reading! Bye!**


	2. A day for Mental Notes

**Here it is folks! Chapter 2! I know, it came out sooner than you'd expect huh? Well I had alot of free time this week, so I said, eh, what the hell? lol**

**Well I hope you like this chapter, because ti was super fun to type.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I wish I did, but I don't. So sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

'Well, there it is…Ouran Academy, a place for the rich and the richer' I thought to myself. There I stood in front of the huge school that I was forced to go to. I remember that phone call my step mother had with my father:

'No step daughter of mine will be attending a public school! We are of high class! It would simply be degrading!'

My father didn't defend me that night, I kept telling him how unnecessary this was, I went to a public school in America, and I didn't see anything wrong with them. Exhaling a large sigh, I put on that happy mask I'd been wearing since the moment I got here. I liked my step sister and mother, don't get me wrong, but they weren't really my family; and I never hear from mom anymore, ever since my father married this woman.

Deep in thought, I didn't even notice that I was walking, I waited as long as I could for Amaiwa but my legs must have gotten impatient. I know she would catch up eventually, she's taller than me, so two steps of mine were like one of hers.

"Fuyuki!!! Come on!! We're going to be late!" that was Amaiwa yelling for me, she had already caught up to me and ended up in front of me in no time flat, that almost made me laugh.

"I'm coming, don't rush me, how are you so perky in the morning anyways?" I asked her with a yawn.

"Sugar!" She said in a hyper tone, she sort of reminded me of that one host I met yesterday, the one that looked like a little kid, I desperately tried to remember his name.

"Well maybe you should cut back on the sugar and calm down, it's only 8AM" As I said this, I immediately wanted to fall back asleep, it was too early to walk, I felt so lazy. When I realized my step sister didn't reply to my comment I looked at her to see she was looking back at me in a horrified manner, as if I struck her.

"What?" I said confused.

"If I cut back on sugar…..I'll be so….glum, sugar makes me happy!" Amaiwa seemed very serious about this, so I just nodded and gave her a stick of gum. With that she jumped up and down with joy and gave me a hug, saying she forgave me.

"Now come on! I don't want a detention!" My step sister had grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her, I had to practically run with her so she didn't tear my arm off.

When we made it to the class room I noticed barely anyone had arrived yet, it was 5 till class started so I imagined people will be arriving soon after us. The teacher didn't arrive yet thankfully, I had a big problem with standing up and introducing myself, I didn't see why we had to do such things anyways.

Amaiwa had released my hand finally and took her seat at the end of the middle row, I followed her in a shy manner, I didn't want to be left alone in such an unknown place. When I took a seat next to her I noticed she had already pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil, she started to draw, this is one thing I loved about my step sister, though hyper minded she was, we had a very common interest when it came to art.

Sighing out of boredom, I decided it was safe enough to look around the room, there were a few male students in here that I didn't know yet, but they seemed to be busy playing a card game and didn't even notice me. In a corner of the room was a group of three girls whispering to each other, I didn't know if the were talking about me or not but I really hoped they weren't.

"Haruhi!! When can we come over again?!"

"Never! You guys are so pushy! Just leave it be!"

"Awe come on! We're sorry we showed up so sudden! We won't do it again!"

"Uh huh, yeah sure…"

I froze in my seat at the sound of the voices; I felt my heart throbbing in my chest and my face get warm. I looked over at Amaiwa to see if she noticed the three that entered the room, but she didn't, she was so into her artwork that their voices hadn't interrupted her. Not wanting to draw attention to myself, I kept my head low and stared at the desk, I listened to their footsteps, when they stopped, I heard them sit. So they were all in the back, there was just one row in between us.

"Hi Fuyuki! I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Haruhi." I practically jumped out of my chair, when did she move next to my desk? I made a mental note to work on my focus; so not to be rude I looked up at her, she wore the uniform the boys wore at this school, she had her hand extended out to shake mine, and she had a kind smile on her face.

"Oh yes, I do remember it's nice to see you again." I put on my best smile and shook her hand in a short motion. I must look silly, in this stupid yellow dress, with my messy dark navy hair and my golden brown eyes, I felt so mismatched.

"I told you we'd be having class together, is this your step sister?" Haruhi asked politely.

"Huh? Wha?" Amaiwa had finally realized Haruhi and blushed lightly and went back to her work.

"Uh yeah that's her" I watched her just slump back into her drawing, I tried to look cool, but inside I was fuming, she totally deserted me!! I made another mental note to hide her stuffed animals later.

"Mind if I sit here then?" Haruhi had snapped me back to reality, kindly asking me if she could sit next to me.

"Yeah, go ahead, but what about your friends?" I really didn't want to bring them up, just get through this day, but that curiosity in me couldn't help it.

"Oh them? They'll live for one day, besides, I'm really curious about where your from." So she was planning on talking my ear off with questions and fascinations about America…fun.

"Um, oh, okay, what would you like to know?" As Haruhi had gone on asking me questions through the whole class, I couldn't help but notice the two red headed twins in the back of the room playing a game on a sheet of paper together. I wasn't even sure if it was a game, maybe a note, or a drawing, but every time they looked up from their paper I looked away so I could never tell.

By the end of class I had answered (or tried to) every question she asked, when she realized we would be going to different places at this time she looked disappointed, it made me feel bad. "I'll stop by the host club later, then we can talk more." I said in a rush without thinking. This seemed to cheer her up and she ran the other direction saying she'll see me later then.

"Oh come on people!!! Sign up! You know you want to!" A voice yelled down the hall I was walking down. Getting closer I noticed it was a girl that was taller than me and had blonde hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. The expression on her face was annoyance and anger, she was standing behind a table with a sign in the front that read 'Dragon Club! Sign up today! You won't regret it!'.

"That's Kakitoraseru Dokusen, she's a first year like us, but joined the school a bit late, she's a class B student." Amaiwa had popped out of nowhere with this information, she gave me goose bumps.

"Amaiwa! Don't…do…. That!" I say to her, catching my breath and slowing my heart to normal pace.

"Sorry, but you seemed curious about that girl, so I felt obligated to tell you about her." She smirked, proud of herself for informing me so ''well''.

"Yeah, yeah, well why is she yelling at people?" I asked, a few guys just ran from the table, with what looked like a bit of fear on their faces.

"Well, she's bit of a hot head, and people obviously won't join her club for some reason." Amaiwa had replied in no time flat.

"Let's go the other way then…" I said shyly, I didn't want to be yelled at for just passing by; when I looked at my step sister I could already tell she didn't agree.

"Don't be such a wuss, the least we can do is say hi to her, she is a first year like us, so it's only right" Before I had time to respond to my crazy step sister, she was already pulling me by the arm, I groaned in annoyance at her pulling me around like a rag doll.

"Hi Dokusen! What are you doing?" Amaiwa acted like she knew this girl for years, not like it was her first time saying hi. The girl my step sister called Dokusen was fiddling with her papers angrily and trying to re-organize them, there was a clipboard on the table that read 'Sign Up Sheet!' to see if there was anyone's name I found it all blank, a small frown appeared on my lips, Amaiwa was right, no one wanted to join.

"It's nice to meet you Fuyuki." I jumped realizing I was being talked to and turned to Dokusen, I nodded my head in greeting and gave her a smile, how did I miss a whole conversation?

"Dokusen!!! Come to lunch with us! It'll cheer you up!" Amaiwa insisted to her (our) new friend, the girl thought about the offer, and when she looked down at her blank sign up sheet, there was a small frown and then a nod.

"Yay!!!! Let's go let's go!!!!!" This made Amaiwa even more happy and hyper, maybe it wasn't sugar that made her hyper, maybe it was happiness. I made a third mental note to research that theory later. As Amaiwa grabbed both our arms and started pulling us along with her to the cafeteria my mind was totally somewhere else. It was focused on what I told Haruhi, if I was going to do what I told her I would, they I'd have to leave now, but Amaiwa would be furious, and since I didn't know Dokusen that well, I didn't know what her reaction would be.

"Um, Amaiwa, I need to use the bathroom, I'll meet you guys later, I have my mini map of the place with me Amaiwa, so don't worry about me getting lost." I finally spoke up to her, she stopped and let go of my arm, she didn't suspect anything, just said okay with a smile and continued walking with Dokusen.

Finally, I was alone, and it was so quiet, I actually smiled at this, but it soon faded, though I enjoyed some quiet and alone time, it always left me with an empty feeling in my stomach. Like a half filled glass of water, or as Amaiwa would say, a glass half empty glass of water. I laughed silently to myself at this, she really would say that. Seeing as I have wasted enough time stalling myself from moving, I pulled out that mini map I was talking about, I spotted Music Room 3 and made my way in that direction.

As I got closer to my destination I felt silly that I actually had to use a map, for as I got closer, more and more girls flocked around this area of the school, mostly in front of the Host Club entrance. 'This is crazy, I should turn back, tell Haruhi I got sick….or my fish died or something…' I thought franticly to myself, the voice in my head tried so hard to convince my body to turn around and leave but it didn't listen. Before I had time to turn around, I found myself already inside the abandoned music room; but this time it seemed different.

There were beautiful chairs, tables, couches, and not mention china; everything seemed so formal, and I felt like I stuck out like a sore thumb. There were a lot of girls here today was something I also noticed, I couldn't find any of the hosts, maybe I could just sneak out now. Yeah, no one would know, and I'll just stay home sick for a few days so Haruhi won't ask why I didn't show. Yes, perfect.

"Welcome miss Kichö, it's a pleasure to see you again." A familiar and calm voice had addressed me before I had time to make my great escape. "Please, won't you stay?" Kyoya was very persistent as he stood behind me, I could hear him writing in that little black book, was it about me he was writing? Hard to say.

"Oh, um, no, I was just here to see Haruhi, I promised her-er- him that I would visit." I said quickly, I turned to face him, with a small, but nervous smile, and I could feel my face get warm.

"Oh, I apologize, you see Haruhi is booked today, and is very busy, but we do have the twins, they are open." He clearly didn't hear what I said, I was here for a visit, not for service. But before I had time to object, I was told to sit in a couch and wait there. My hands started to get cold and clammy, and shook a little, 'Damn, this always happens when I get too nervous…' I thought, my heart beating very fast by now.

"Hello, didn't expect you to be running back here so soon.. " It wasn't two voices, but one this time, I looked up to see one of the twins, he had a kind smile on, and a gentleness in his eyes.

"Hello Kaoru, it's nice to see you again. " I seemed to relax a bit, I smiled back, but not because he was, but because of his very shocked expression on his face.

"How do you know I'm not Hikaru? " He put on a mischievous mask now, erasing the shocked one completely, but the sound of his brother's name seemed to make my stomach jump.

"I just know, you have a kinder look in your eyes than your brother, even though you where such a devilish mask. " I said smirking a little, feeling a bit proud of myself. I had a feeling he wouldn't admit I was right, and he didn't, instead he told me his brother would be joining us soon, and with no time flat, he did. I tried not to look at Hikaru for long and would reply to anything they would say then look at something else, like counting the tiles on the floor, or the stripes on the walls.

"Oh, Hikaru, I'll be right back. " Kaoru had said in a hurry, there must have been a problem, but I wished Hikaru went instead, because now I felt even more nervous.

"So Fuyuki, what made you decide to see us today? " That was the first time he spoke my name, I could feel my face get warm.

"Well actually, I was here to see Haruhi, but I couldn't get a spot, and Kyoya sort of pushed me into this.. " I said, I was looking down, but remembered what he said to me last time and quickly looked up at him. When I did, my face got real hot, he wasn't sitting across from me anymore, but next to me on the couch, his arm out stretched behind me, leaning on his free arm on the arm of the couch.

"How'd you know Kaoru wasn't me? " He didn't even respond to his last question that I answered. I sighed heavily.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your brother, I just know… " This was getting tiring, and my heart started hurting from throbbing so hard, my hands were freezing over from nervousness and wouldn't stop shaking. When my mind was made up to leave, I was stopped, Hikaru had gently put his hands on mine, they felt so soft and warm; things started slowing down to me, my face was getting hotter, and I knew he could see it.

He leaned in and started whispering in my ear "Don't be so nervous, I don't bite….much" I heard the smirk in his voice, and the hushed laugh, his warm breathe hitting the side of my face. He was getting a kick out of this, playing with me like I was a toy, seeing how long he could push my buttons before I broke.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, my step sister she's " I had gotten up, but he had grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.

"Okay, leave, but promise me one thing, you'll come back tomorrow… " He whispered in my ear again, my face must have been as red as a cherry by now. Not able to speak I just nodded, agreeing to the promise, then he released my wrist and I left Music Room 3.

I ran to the nearest girls bathroom I could find and washed my face in cold water to calm my nerves. 'He….was so close to me, I thought I was going to pass out…' I thought to myself, just the thought of what happened made my face warm and I drenched it again in the cold water. Walking out of the bathroom, I made a mental note of it's location, 'If I'm seeing him tomorrow, then I'll need this place again..' I thought.

Making my way back to my step sister, Dokusen had run into me; "Oh hey there, Amaiwa! Found her!" Dokusen yelled. Found who? Me? Was Amaiwa looking for me? Did something happen?

"Fuyuki! Where'd you go!? You missed lunch! But never mind that! Guess what!?" Amaiwa had a look in her eyes that I couldn't define, which meant something fun for her but probably bad for me.

"Dokusen helped me with this idea! We're going to help her with her club! But this time, it's going to be our own host club! We'll call it….The Tea Room! " Out of nowhere confetti floated down, I looked at her with a confused expression then horror. I now knew that look in her eye, it screamed vengeance. But why would she want vengeance?

I looked over at Dokusen who didn't say a word but started writing on her brown clip board with a dragon stick on the back of it, wonder what she was writing. Amaiwa started talking too fast again as all three of us walked down the halls, I made one last mental note to never get on Amaiwa's bad side.

* * *

**Hm, why would Amaiwa have something against the Host Club? Any ideas? Haha, it's quite funny actually- oops, can't spoil it!**

**I need reviews! They make me happy and make me want to write better and submit more!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tune in next time!**


End file.
